Darkwind: A Tale of Redwall
by Jangobadass
Summary: A new evil threatens Redwall and Mossflower Country like never before. This time it is the most unusal of creatures chosen to be the abbey's champions
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was dusk at Bat Mountpit. Not that many of bats that lived there knew it. They spent a large portion of their lives inside caves and tunnels and thus many of them were couldn't see well or blind. But every so often, will come along with eyesight better than his neighbors. What was even more special was that this particular bat wanted to go outside the many caves of Bat Mountpit to see the world, both literally and figuratively.

Ever since he'd been old enough to fly, Darkwind had what the other bats thought was an unusual desire to explore. Wanting to know his way around Bat Mountpit had been one thing, but his curiosity about the outside world was another. The first time he'd seen a hole, he went out of it to see what was out there. The sun was just setting and he watched in amazement as the sky changed colors and became darker. Since he was young, his eyes had yet to deteriorate as bad as his elders and he watched the world change.

"Darkwind?" his father's voice had called. "Are you there, there?"

"Yes Father, yes father," he called back. "Come up here, here!"

His father, Stonegrip, landed beside him.

"What are doing here, here?! It is not safe, not safe."

"Father," Darkwind asked. "What IS all this…all this…"

Stonegrip gestured with a wing. "It is called the 'sky'. The white orb is called 'the moon,', the moon."

"What are those little twinkly things, twinkly things?"

"I think they are called 'stars'. I have never seen them, even when I've come outside, outside. But I have heard of them. Now let us go back inside, back inside."

"And there was this…this giant ball of light, ball of light. The brightest I've ever seen! I didn't know light could be so bright, so bright!"

"It is called the 'sun'. When it is up, it is day, day. The moon comes up at night. Bats can go out at night, but not the day. It is too bright. And the outside world is very dangerous, very dangerous."

But from that day on, Darkwind was fascinated by the outside. He'd watch sunrises and sunsets when he could and hang around at holes and cave entrances to watch the daylight stream in and move around as the day passed. He learned everything there was to know about outside world. Of particular interest were two stories of visiting beasts. Stories of mice, moles, badgers and vermin. There was even a more recent story told by bats who came from another place that spoke of hares and an adder. One story told of how two mice and a mole had chased away an owl that had been terrorizing Bat Mountpit and left a door that had served bats ad emergency exits and entrances long since. Darkwind found this door and the it became his favorite place to see the outside world because of its incredible view. The time he spent looking outside it what helped him develop better sight than his peers. He even started flying around the Bat Mountpit with his eyes closed so that looking around in the darkness couldn't hurt his eyes and rob him the pleasure of seeing sky and the lands in the distance.

"Hmmph, Hmmph!" his mother said with a frown. "You're interest in the outside will get you in deep trouble, mark my word. Bat Mountpit is our home! Here we have everything we need and are protected, protected!"

"Aye," Stonegrip said. "But sometimes bad things happen, happen. Foebeasts come and attack us. It hasn't happened since before our son was born and I hope it never happens again until after he dies, he dies."

"If foebeasts come," little Darkwind said, "I fight them, fight them!"

His mother took him in her wings and shook him, glaring him in the eye. "You'll do no such thing! If foebeasts, you let your father and other grown bats fight them, fight them!" She shook her head, her large ears drooping slightly. "You've been hearing too many of those stories. They're starting to fill your head with silly ideas, silly ideas…"

Darkwind continued to have those silly ideas. He wanted to be like the mighty Sunflash, the brave Long Patrol hares, the clever Dinny, and great Martin the Warrior. Out there was a world filled with adventure and amazing things and creatures and one day he would leave Bat Mountpit to see it all!

One day, when Darkwind was nine seasons old, he was watching a sunset when he saw them. A group of creatures. Leading them was a large red and white beast he knew to be a fox wearing a crown. With the fox were rats, ferrets, weasels and stoats. They carried weapons, wore armor and wore unpleasant expressions. The fox, who became bigger as he got closer, was berating them. Darkwind couldn't hear the words, but he could hear the anger in fox's voice a distance. An uneasy feeling filled him and he went back inside.

"Beasts coming, beasts coming!" he shouted as he flew through the caves and tunnels. "Don't look good, look good!"

Batwives and batbabes were made to go into further caves to stay save while Stonegrip and several males hung from the cave ceiling to watch and see what happened. Darkwind watched clinging to a stalactite.

"Darkwind?!" his father hissed. "Go hide. It could be dangerous, dangerous!"

Before Darkwind could reply, the vermin poured in.

"Fools!" the fox bellowed. "Blithering idiots! We should have won you hear me?! Won! It was a perfect strategy!"

"It almost worked, Sire," a stoat offered with a weak smile. "We almost had 'em!"

"And if you hadn't sounded the retreat, our losses would've been worse," a rat pointed out.

"We can always try again in a season or so," another rat said hopefully.

"True," said the fox, his anger cooling. "No beast has ever gone against Salamandastron with a loss as small as ours." He looked around the cave. "In fact, this cave would probably make a good base."

As he looked around, he saw the bats.

"Well, well," he mused rubbing his chin. "What have we here?"

"Looks like bats, sire," a rat said. The fox's scowl made him shrink. The fox pointed.

"You, bats! I am King Salazar the Wicked and I claim this mountain and its cave as my own. You will serve me or be considered enemies. And enemies will be slain."

Stonegrip frowned at him. "Bat Mountpit is our home, not your lair. We not serve you, serve you. But we will not stand in your way. Leave us in peace, pass through our caves, and do not make your trouble into ours, ours."

The other bats literally and figuratively echoed his sentiments.

Salazar glared at them.

"Idiots!" a ferret called up to them. "No beast says 'no' to King Salazar and lives to tell of it!"

The fox held up a paw for silence. "It's understandable. They clearly don't want to get caught in our battles. Why, I'm not even sure bats would make such good slaves. However…" he smiled wickedly as he looked up at the bats. "They can be useful. As target practice."

The vermin sneered as they readied their arrows and spears.

There was a shriek as Darkwind let go of the stalactite and flew at Salazar. The large fox yowled in pain as the little bat hit him on the face to start scratching and biting. The other bats saw their chance and let go of the cave ceiling to fly at the vermin with war cry like screeches. Didn't even have time to fire before the bats slammed into them. Shouts and screamed echoed in the cave as the bats fought with everything they had to defend their home and families, even though they were outnumbered and lacked weapons. It happened a few times two or three bats would grab a vermin and fly up to drop him. Several bats fell, but so did some vermin. Some of the horde even fled, scared by the sight of the bats' fangs and the deafening sound of their high pitched screeches.

Salazar tore Darkwind from his face to slap him repeatedly while holding him by the throat.

"How dare you strike a great king?!" he bellowed. "I will use your skin for a scarf, you little flying mouse!"

He drew his knife. But before he could bring the blade down, a chorus of voices shouted out.

"Give 'em blood and vinegar! EULAILIAAAA!"

Salazar turned to see a dozen or so hares come charging into the cave. The bats who could flew out of the way for the hares to crash into the vermin. A hare wearing a scarf came at Salazar, sword drawn. The fox threw Darkwind at him to send him to the ground, the sword falling from his hand. The hare got back up as fast he could, one paw holding Darkwind.

"You all right, laddie buck?"he asked in concern.

"I think—lookoutlookout!"

The hare turned to see a burly stoat come at him. He sidestepped for attack to miss. Darkwind flew from the hare's arm and flitted around the stoat's head, screaming and hitting him with his wings. His foebeast distracted, the hare picked up his sword and quickly finished the stoat off.

"Thanks, lad!" he called to Darkwind. "Now get to safety! We'll handle these dirty blighters!"

Darkwind took cover behind a stalagmite to watch the battle. The vermin, weakened from fighting the bats and taken by surprised, were quickly defeated. Those that weren't slain fled. When the battle was over, the hare who'd saved Darkwind started giving orders.

"All right, lads! Now that the fightin's over, start the healin'! These brave bats did us a great service and now we should help them!"

"Yes, Major!" the other hares replied in unison.

The Major looked around. A big frown appeared over his face. "Confound it all, where's that blasted fox?"

"I think I saw him run off, sah," a young hare replied.

"Flippin' worst kind a' vermin; cruel and cowardly! You, Dithor! See if you can pick of his trail and track him. But don't enage."

"Yes, sah!" the young hare replied with a smart salute before heading off.

"I'll guide, guide him!" Darkwind said as he let go of the stalagmite with a flap.

As they went through the caves, Darkwind called out to the other bats.

"Foebeasts gone! Father and others hurt! Help them, help them!"

Some bats who were skilled healers flew to where the battle had taken place. Darkwind led Dithor through some caves and tunnels, but the fox's trail grew cold.

"Blighter could've gone anywhere," the hare remarked. "Probably could've climbed up several ledges and along the wall for all we know. Confounded foxes are good at covering their tracks, doncha know?"

"Sorry, sorry," Darkwind told him apologetically.

"Not your fault, me lad. If it weren't for you I'd be lost in all this darkness and wide spaces, stumblin' around, hittin' me foot on stones, bumping me head and fallin' into holes. May as well best head back to the Major and see how your friends are doin', wot?"

Darkwind led him back to their destination. Many of the bats who'd fought would survive. Unfortunately, Stonegrip wasn't one of them. He lay on his back, wounds signaling where he's been shot by arrows or cut by knives or swords.

"Father, father!" Darkwind shouted as he landed at his father's side.

Stonegrip reached up to his wing claw on his son's head. "My son…no matter what happens, you made me proud this day, proud. You warned us, then attacked their leader before he could give the other to fire and gave us an opening, an opening. You are very brave for one so young. Maybe those stories weren't so foolish after all, after all…"

"We're sorry we bought this upon you chaps," the Major told them, his ears drooping. "Blinkin' vermin came this way after we defeated them at Salamandastron. Should've finished them off when we had the chance…"

Stonegrip shook his head. "No. Vermin come often. They come to hide. To steal. To kill, to kill. The fox talked of taking Bat Mountpit and enslaving or killing us. Not your fault, not your fault." He coughed. He covered his mouth with his wing. There was blood on it when he removed it. He sighed. "Darkwind, take care of your mothe, your motherr. She will need you now more than ever. You also now have my blessing to fly out of the caves and do what you wish. You may even leave Bat Mountpit someday, someday…"

If Stonegrip had more to say, he didn't get to say it. He closed it eyes, never to open them again. Darkwind started to cry, futilely wiping his face with his wing claws. The major rubbed his head.

"There, there, young one. Your father has gone to a better place. You were by his side and his last words were of pride. I certainly wish I could've been at my father's side and heard any of his last words…"

The hares stayed the night to rest and experience the bats' hospitality.

"Look at them eat, eat!" a bat cried out.

"Will there be anything left for us, left for us?"

"Don't worry, marm," Dithor told the bat who'd just spoken. "We wouldn't dare eat enough to let others starve."

Other hares chimed in.

"It's just that an army marches on its stomach, dontcha know? And the Long Patrol doe a great deal of flippin' marchin'!"

"Think of it as a compliment. We've certainly never tasted scoff like this at Salamandastron!"

"Yes, nothing like foreign delicacies after a long day's work, wot?"

Just before dawn the Long Patrol set out to leave. At the cave entrance, the stood rigid in attention as the Major addressed the bats.

"We of the Long Patrol thank you for your role in helping us vanquish the vermin. Our Lord Galrath sends you his thanks to. Our mission was merely to track the vermin, but when we heard the fighting we have to take action. You had them distracted and weakened and this allowed us a victory. Though our target, the fox Salazar escaped, it will take long seasons before he is able to has the force to attack Salmandastron again. In the meantime, we send out patrols until he is dealt with to make sure he doesn't hurt other beasts. But for now he is defeated as we owe it to you brave bats." He saluted smartly at bats. The rest of the hares repeated the gesture. "May the seasons be kind to you in the future."

Darkwind flew down from his perch and hovered in front of them. "Can I go with you? At least for a while, a while? It sounds exciting, exciting!"

The Major studied him before nodding with a smile. "I supposed it couldn't hurt. If that's okay with your mother, of course."

She hesitated before nodding. "He may never get another chance for such an event, such an event. But come back quickly, my son, my son."

Darkwind told her he would and went with the Long Patrol. He rode on the Major's shoulder's taking in the sight of the world outside Bat Mountpit up close and watch the sunrise. When it was time, the Major had his hares go on ahead and turned to take Darkwind back to the cave. He took off the scarf he wore and tied it around Darkwind's neck.

"A souvenir, wot?" he told the little bat. "Consider yourself an honorary member of the Long Patrol. A beast brave enough to attack a bounder like Salazar to save his friends is always welcome in the ranks. I don't know if we'll ever cross paths again, but always know you'll have friends among the Long Patrol. We'll certainly make sure every beast knows your story, brave Darkwind."

"Thank you, Major, thank you, Major," Darkwind told him with a fanged smile. He put a wing claw on the scarf. "I will to my best to be worthy, be worthy."

The two beasts shook paws before the Major turned to leave. Even as the sun became too bright, Darkwind watched him as long as he could before he had to return to the caves of Bat Mountpit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a perfectly peaceful night at Redwall Abby. Within its walls, its inhabitants slept peacefully without a care. It had been many, many seasons since the last time the peace they enjoyed had been broken.

The infirmary keeper, a cheery, plump hogwife named Edwina Pinns, was dozing in her chair. She'd been up late preparing some medicines and had fallen asleep in her cozy armchair. She often used it in place of a bed. Even at its most peaceful, Redwall still needed its healers to be ready in case some beast got sick or hurt. And who knew when that could happen? Not long ago, some Dibbuns, the young ones of Redwall, had gotten a bad cough. Edwina had been able to keep it from becoming anything worse, but it kept her the busiest she'd been in seasons.

"Awake!" a voice called to her. "Awaken, healer! You are needed!"

She woke up with a start. She looked around. Who was it that had called her?

"Hello?" she asked as she stood up. "Is somebeast there?"

_POW! POW! POW!_

A loud banging filled the air as some beast hit the infirmary door as hard as they could.

"Coming!" she said as she rushed to the door, a sense of urgency making her even more awake.

"Open up, Eddy! It's n' emergency!"

Edwina opened the door to the see the Skipper of Otters holding a figure in his arms. With him were his son and the mouse Abbot Alphonse.

"Whatever's happened?" Edwina asked as Skipper put the poor creature in a bed. It was a rabbit.

"We spotted her while we were patrolling the ramparts," the otter leader told her. "Just came runnin' into view, stumblin' and trippin'. She kept looking behind her. We got out there just in time ta see 'er fall. She's holdin' somethin'. Whatever it is, she's still holding onto it wid' all 'er might. Didn't loosen her grip one bit when we carried 'er up 'ere."

Edwina looked to the bundle in the rabbit's paws. It was then that she saw that the poor creature's arms and paws were thin and scarred. She moved pry it from the rabbit's paws. The rabbit's eyes flew open and she pulled the bundle away from the hogwife's reach. She wriggled around in the bed.

"NO!" she shouted. "You can't have her!"

A wail came from the bundle. It was the weakest baby's cry Edwina had ever heard.

The rabbitwife looked around with a panicked expression, clutching the bundle to her chest as tight as she could. She was shaking like a leaf in a strong wind and looked ready to run at moment. The Abbot held up his paws and smiled kindly as he slowly moved to the bed.

"Be at peace, dear lady," he told her in a quiet voice. "You are among friends. Let your mind and body rest so that we may see to you and your little one. You have done everything you can for her. Now let us take it from here."

The rabbit studied him intensely before relaxing some. She held out her child.

"Help her first," she said in a pleading tone.

Edwina took the rabbitbabe from her mother and started to tend to her. In the bundle was a beautiful white rabbitbabe, only a few seasons old. The hogwife was shocked to see bruises and welts decorating the little one's body. She quickly cleaned and dressed the wounds and put the little one in a bed, then saw to the mother. She too had been beaten, even more severely than her daughter. It also appeared she was underfed and had been overworked. Edwina knew without being told that these were slaves.

"You are in Redwall Abbey," she told rabbit in a soothing voice. "Here you and you're little one will be as safe as safe can be.

"R-R-Redwall…" the rabbit said weakly. "I…I thought-it was just…a myth…"

"Shh," Edwina told the rabbit, stroking her head. "You just rest, Marm."

"Son," Skipper told the other otter, "go get this fine lady a drink and some milk fer the liddle one."

"Yes, sir!" the younger otter, Sammen, replied as he took off in a run.

Edwina continued to speak softly and soothingly to the rabbit.

"There, there, miss. You just relax and let old Edwina Pinns see ta ya. Ain't nuthin' or nobeast gonna hurt you here."

"The fox…" the rabbit said. "A fox…with a massive horde…"

"No fox is gonna hurt you while we're around," Skipper said confidently. "An' no horde either. Dozens of hordes have attacked our abbey, and no vermin lived ta tell the tale!"

The rabbit relaxed further. "Good…"

Sammen returned with a jug of water and some milk. Edwina gave the milk to the babe while Skipper poured a cup and held it to the rabbit's lips for her to drink. She needed three more cupfuls before she was sated. She also ate some berries Sammen had bought while Edwina put the baby to sleep.

"We'll try to fix you a proper meal later," Alphonse told her. "Right now we will let you rest and regain your strength."

"Thank you…" the rabbit told them with an attempted smile as a tear ran down her face. "For everything…"

"Think nothing of it, dear lady," Alphonse told her as the four beasts bowed. He and the two otters left, wishing her and her babe the best. The rabbit looked to Edwina.

"Listen," she told the hogwife, "if I don't make it, I want you all to take good care of my Serenity. I don't care what happens to me. All that matters is that she is safe. I lost my husband and sons; I can't bear to lose her too. Please, take look after her and protect her. She…she's so young, but had to endure so much." Fresh tears started to appear. "We came from a village of rabbits. Our home was destroyed and our people enslaved by a fox calling himself Salazar the Wicked. My daughter and I are the only survivors. Many dropped dead because the work was too hard on them and others were killed by vermin. Salazar decided to let the rest be his personal slaves. He liked to hurt us for his own amusement." She started to sob. "He hurt her! He hurt my Serenity!"

Edwina hugged her to calm her down, least her cries wake the babe and start her to crying too. Her own eyes watered at hearing such a tragic tale.

"I was able to escape and take Serenity with me while the horde was attacking a mountain by the sea."

"Salamandastron," Edwina told her. "The badgers and hares there will fix those vermin, you'll see. That fox will be for his cruelty tenfold."

"I don't care about that. All I care about is a better life for Serenity. A good life like the kind she was intended to lead." She looked up at the hedgehog, clutching an arm. "Promise me that the citizens of Redwall Abbey will take care of her no matter what."

"On behalf of all who dwell in Redwall, I promise," Edwina told her. "You have our most solemn vow."

The rabbit let go and again relaxed. "Bless you all." She looked over at her daughter. "Can you please give her to me?"

Edwina did. It was a stirring sight, seeing the rabbit hold the white rabbitbabe in her arms, quietly singing a lullaby.

_Sleep now, my baby. The day is at end._

_Have good night's sleep, let your troubles now end._

_Visit that world of peace and sweet dreams._

_Your troubles are over, for forever it seems._

_Nobeast can hurt you/your worries are gone._

_Now at last we have found a place to call home… _

"Right then," Edwina told her. "I'll be right here if you need me. By the way, what's your name dear?"

"Rosanna," the rabbit said in a sigh as her eyes drooped close.

It was early the next morning when Sammen and Abbot Alphonse came with breakfast for Rosanna. But when they tried to stir her, she didn't wake. It was then they knew she'd passed in the night. Edwina shook as she tried to keep from crying.

"Be calm, Eddy," Alphonse told her. "You did everything you could for her. She died at peace after a great deal of suffering. We should take comfort that we made her last moments ones of comfort and safety."

"I even got her the best berries in the bunch…" Sammen said with a choked voice as he hung his head.

"Now we must see to her babe," Alphonse said as he gently took Serenity from Rosana's paws. "We must see that she experiences a happy, full life after the hell of being a child slave."

"Lookit 'er," Sammen said, sniffling. "Pore liddle thing doesn't even know her ma's dead yet…"

"I promised her we'd wonderful care of her," Edwina said as she wiped her eyes. "And that's exactly what we'll do."

"Agreed," Alphonse said with a nod. "We must do everything we can to make this rabbit a beloved member of the abbey, just like all who dwell here."

And thus it was that Serenity, a rabbit enslaved at a very young age, came to live at Redwall Abbey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Snowflake, also known as Snow, sat down in the shade of her favorite tree. It was midsummer. The trees and bushes were filled with fruit and the garden's vegetables were nice and big. A bee buzzed among the flowers, which were in full bloom. She smiled a little smile and sang to herself.

_The beauty of the summer is a grand wonder_

_With such sights to behold. _

_There's color everywhere, so throw away your cares_

_Just like in summers of old_

_Here at Redwall, there's peace and joy for all_

_In summer, winter, spring and fall_

_So enjoy the wonders of these lovely days of summer_

_Here at Redwall, before it turns to fall._

When she finished, she sighed in contentment. She'd lived in Redwall Abbey for ten seasons and had come to love it with all her heart. Even better was that the Abbey dwellers loved her. She helped out as much as she could with anything that needed doing. She'd become quite versatile. She was a cook, a healer, a drink maker, a bell ringer, a painter, nursery mum and had recently become an apprentice recorder and the library keeper, which was her favorite occupation.

The sound of splashing made her look to see the Dibbuns swimming the shallows of the pond. Her smile grew at the sound of their laughter and shouts, even as mousewife Drulia, scolded them.

"Furgel, don't swim out so far! You two, stop playing the mud! Bol, don't you dare eat that watershrimp!"

Snow sighed as she stood up. She'd best help the mousewife. Though sometimes it wasn't so much the Dibbuns as it was Dru, who felt that children should be seen, not heard.

"Could you use some help?" she asked politely as she approached the pond.

"Oh Snowflake, thank goodness!" Dru said as relief spread over her face.

"Snow!" the Dibbuns cheered.

"Wanner swoim?" molebabe Furgel asked. "The water be noice today."

"A little," Snow replied. "But not very far. We rabbits aren't very good swimmers. Neither are you moles for that matter. So why are doing so close to the deep part of the pond? A grayling might come and eat you up!"

Furgel looked around and his beady eyes widened. He swam back into the shallows.

"Very good," Serena said. She next to her attention to the mousebabe Bol, who was holding a wriggling watershrimp in his paw over his mouth.

"You shouldn't eat that," she told him. "Raw watershimps will swim around in your belly and give you a tummy ache."

"Theyz will?" asked Bol.

"You just put that thing down and wait for it to be caught and cooked with other watershrimp."

He did.

"Aren't you going to do something about them?" Dru asked, nodding her head and the young squirrel and bankvole playing the mud.

Snow shrugged and shook her head. "It's too late to stop them, so may as well let them have fun. We'll give them a bath later."

The two Dibbuns actually cheered at this and got out of the pond.

"Can we has it now if you do it?" the little vole asked.

Snow laughed. "Sorry, but I'll have to help Friar Gordon in the kitchens and I'm on a special project."

The two Dibbuns gave an "Aaaahhh…" of disappointment.

Dru shook her head. "How it is they like it when you give them a bath I don't understand."

"She'm soing to us!" Furgel cheered, throwing up his digging claws.

"And she doesn't scrub so hard…" Bol added.

"She had such soft paws," Frilda, the little hogmaid said with a dreamy smile.

Snow could only shrug at the mousewife. She had the two muddy Dibbuns wash off as best they could and helped Dru dry them off and send them in.

"How is that project coming along?" Dru asked. "You've been working on it for some time."

"I'm almost finished," Snow said proudly. "I would've gotten done sooner, but I stay so busy helping everybeast. Not that I mind of course. I knew from the start it would take time, but I really wanted to do it. You'll see soon. I'll share it with all of you! But right now I better head to the kitchens."

As she went to the kitchen's she passed a group of shrews wearing headbands, kilts, and short rapiers. Members of the Gousim who'd come by for a visit. Snow immediately felt uneasy. There was something about the little warriors that made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was their gruff personalities, raucous speech or combative instincts, but they had a way of making her nervous. Whenever they came for a visit, they would often do something to startle her. There were times that she wondered if they did it for their amusement.

"Good afternoon," she told them taking several steps to the side.

"Afternoon, missy," a young shrew named Armus told her with a wave. "We'll be shovin' off now."

"Oh? You're leaving? Well, come back soon."

"Actually," Armus told her. "We was hopin' you could come with us."

"How come?"

"We was thinkin' we could use a fine creature like yaself around the Guosim camp. You'd be a the best cook we ever had, be a big help in keeping the place tidy, and you have a way with babes that would be of great service to us."

She shook her head. "No thank you. My place is at Redwall. The Abbey is my home."

"That's another thing," Armus said in annoyance. "You've been locked away in this abbey like a princess in a tower for far too long. Is it true you've never been outside the ramparts?"

She nodded. "Not since I first came here ten seasons ago. And I never will."

"Have you ever even been up on the wall?" another shrew, Bringal, asked.

"Of course. The can be quite lovely. I've made etchings and I'm thinking I might make paintings of the landscape, one for each season."

"You go up there often?" Armus asked.

"Not very. I like the view, but otherwise I have no reason to go. In fact…it's a little embarrassing, but I'm a little nervous about being up that high. When I was little, I was so scared of going that high or seeing what was out there I wouldn't let anybeast take me up there."

"I don't doubt that," Bringal said with a note of contempt in his voice. "I bet you wouldn't let them take you outside the abbey either."

"I wouldn't even let them take me to the gate! Shoot, it was a long time before I went near the gatehouse."

"You really are timid little thing aren't you?" Armus asked. "Well, how about we help you get over your fear of the outside?"

"How?"

"By taking you out of the Abbey for a while. Just a short walk or to step outside the gate for a few minutes."

Snow started shaking her head. "No, no. I'm staying right here. I'm never leaving the Abbey as long as I live unless I absolutely have to. And I hope that day never comes."

The frowns grew on the shrew's pointed faces.

"Well boys," Armus remarked. "Looks like this calls for drastic measures."

Before Snow could ask, Armus grabbed one arm while Bringal took another. Serena shouted in protest as they dragged her toward the main gate. Her cries became louder and shriller as they got closer and some of the shrews opened the gate.

"NO, PLEASE! I CAN'T, I JUST CAN'T! NOOO!"

"Stop acting like some sheltered babe and just come outside!" Armus snapped.

"It's for yer own good!" Bringal added.

They were just about to step outside when a figure came sailing at the group. It was Skipper Sammen. He thwacked Armus with his rudder and the shrew let go of Snow. She bite Bringal's arm and he too let go with a shout. She became a white blur as she ran into the Abbey.

"You liddle idjits!" he shouted at the Guosim members before heading in the direction Serena had run in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Abbot Alphonse asked with a frown he approached the shrews alongside other elders, including the Guosim's leader, Log-A-Log.

"That's what I'd like ta know," he said, glaring at his crew members.

"We was just tryin' to get the rabbit outside the Abbey," Armus said defensively.

"Without her permission?" Alphonse asked in annoyance.

"It's not our fault she's such a coward," Bringal grumbled. "She hasn't even been out of the Abbey in ten seasons and didn't even go up the wall for a long time."

"Chief," Armus said to Log-A-Log, "surely you don't like how she's always keeping her distance from us or avoiding us or giving us those looks like we're a buncha brutes."

"We ARE a buncha brutes," Log-A-Log told him matter-of-factly. "A delicate little flower like her would naturally be timid around us. Ya just have to give her time. Took me a few visits to for her ta warm up to me."

"She's always timid for a while when she first meets someone," Alphonse told them. "With good reason."

"What reason could she have for treating everybeast like they're going to attack her at any moment when she's grown up here of all places?" Armus asked.

Alphonse paused before sighing, then telling them the story of how the young rabbit had come to live in Redwall. "Can you imagine what it must be like to grow up as a slave? To have many of your earliest memories to be of cruelty and abuse? Instead of the playing games, she was made to do work too hard for one so young. Instead of the sounds of laughter and chatter, she grew up to the sound of groaning and whips mixed with screams and vermin jeers. Was it even possible for her to get any comfort or a kind word from other beasts living in the despair with pain and death hanging over them and ready to strike at any moment? When she first came here, she was as quiet as a Dibbun could possibly be. More like a sad old lady than a child. Always scared and sad; easily frightened and made to cry. For the first week or so she would wake up the Abbey with screams and sobs caused by nightmares…no, memories."

His frown grew and he clenched his paw into a fist. "You Guosim should know better how dangerous the world outside Redwall Abbey can be. Over the seasons the tribe as suffered many losses at the paws of foebeasts."

"Aye," the shrews all said solemnly, bowing their heads.

"So how can you begrudge a creature who experienced the full brutality of the vermin firstpaw at a tender young age for being afraid of the outside world when you know just how dangerous, unpredictable and frightening it can be out there?"

Armus was wiping tears off his face while Bringal blew his nose, their heads hung in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," on the shrews with them said. "We didn't know…"

"Well now ya do," Log-A-Log told them. "And you logheads are gonna make it up to 'er. Armus, Bringal, since it was your bright idea, you're staying behind to do everything you can until she forgives and accepts you. The Abbeybeasts love that rabbit and upsettin' 'er like that could make things bad between them and us after generations of fellowship."

"But Chief-" they started to protest.

"But nuthin'. Yore stayin' here until you've redeemed yourselves, and that's final. You two r' always gettin' inta trouble an maybe some time here of all places will put some sense inta ya," He turned to the Abbot and held out his paw. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Father Abbot. Sorry ter leave ya with these two, but it wouldn't feel right if they didn't at least try to make up fer what they did."

"We appreciate the gesture," Alphonse told him as he shook Log-A-Log's paw. "The Guosim have long been great friends and allies to Redwall and are always welcome here. It is but an unfortunate misunderstanding. I'm sure they will make it up to Serenity in time and rejoin you soon enough."

With that the two leaders exchanges farewells and the shrews left minus two members.

It was a joke among the Redwallers that Snowflake had spent over half her young life in the library. One that was rather accurate. The white rabbit loved reading stories of heroes and adventures of old. The stories had been an immense help to her when she was younger and whenever she got upset, she'd often go to there to read a story she liked in an attempt to cheer herself up. Sammen quietly entered the library, looking around for her.

"Snow?" he called gently. "You in here?"

He could actually see her, her white fur sticking out in the darkened room. She was huddled in a corner, sniffling. He carefully approached her and sat down beside her. She jumped, looking up to see who was there with wide eyes.

"Oh, Skipppyyyy!" she wailed as she embraced him, sobbing.

Sammen had taken his father's place as Skipper of Otters a not long after Serena had come to live in the Abbey. Thus, she'd thought Skipper was his given name and nicknamed him 'Skippy'. Sammen had never minded though. He loved the rabbit like a sister. She rubbed her soft fur and put his rudder around her.

"There, there," he told her. "No beast is going to take you from the Abbey or hurt you. I made that vow long ago and I'm going to keep it to the end of my days. Don't you worry about a thing. Yore big brother Skippy won't let anythin' happen to you."

"I was so scared!" she said as she shook. "I know I was being stupid, but as they took me to the gates I could already imagine rats and weasels coming out of nowhere to attack. That I'd be a slave again and they'd hurt me and make me work and work until I dropped dead!" She shuddered before continuing. "...I-I saw **him!** I saw the fox!" She wept with renewed energy.

"Shhh…" Sammen told her. "That fox is long gone. Nobeast's seen him since he attacked Salamandastron. His bones are bleaching in the sun somewhere or lying in a bigger creature's gullet. Even if he was alive, no beast has ever attacked Redwall and lived ta tell of it." He put a claw under chin to hold her face up and brush her tears away as he quietly sang to her.

_Nuthin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_

_Nuthin's gonna harm you, no marm, not while I'm around_

_Vermin are prowlin' everywhere nowadays_

_I'll send 'em howlin', I don't care, I got ways_

_No beast's gonna hurt you, no beast's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you, whistle I'll be there_

_Bad uns will charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time, nuthin's gonna harm you, _

_Not while I'm around_

_Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb_

_I can do it, put me to it, something I can overcome_

_Not to worry mum_

_Bad uns will charm with a smile, for a while_

_But in tiiiime…nuthin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around…_

Sammen usually wasn't much of a singer, but he used a quiet, gentle tone in an attempt to placate Snow. She sighed and relaxed against his lithe body.

"Skippy?" she asked after a pause. "Could you please do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Get a letter for me. It was written by a sea ottermaid named Sleeve long ago. I even put it on boards so I wouldn't wear it out folding and unfolding it. It's on that shelf over there."

Sammen got up and went to the shelf she's point out. Sure enough there was a group of boards with pages of a long letter stuck to them.

"You want me to read it to you?" he asked.

Serena thought about it before nodding with a small smile. "I guess that would be nice."

She rested against the otter's body as he started to read.

"My name is Sleeve. I'm a slave born and bred in the fortress of King Aguinu at Riftgard. I know no other place. It is a hard and cruel life. My mother and father died here when I was very young. We bend our backs to the whips of ratgaurds, working from before dawn to long after dusk…"

At first Sammen wondered why Serena would want to hear such a tragic, melancholy tale. But then the letter went to tell of three slaves, led by a squirrelmaid named Triss, who escaped Riftgard and eventually returned to liberate the enslaved creatures.

He felt his eyes water as Sleeve thanked creatures she'd never met or never would for playing a part in helping her gain her freedom, including those of Redwall, and how Redwall's way of life would now be that of Riftgard.

"I will often go to the sea. There I will gaze out over the deeps and think of you all. You, who have made us straighten our backs and smile. May your seasons be long and peaceful…Sleeve."

When he was done he had to wipe his eyes.

"I know," Snow said in a dreamy voice. "It's beautiful, isn't it? It's one of my favorites." She closed her eyes and sighed. They suddenly shot open and she bolted upright. "Oh no! I forgot all about helping Friar Saunders in the kitchens!"

Sammen couldn't help but laugh at her sudden panic. "Calm down, Snow. He's got enough help as is n' I'm sure he'll understand. If I were I'd take the day off and do things I enjoyed or wanted to do. Want me to read another story?"

She thought about it. Then shook her head. "No. There is one thing I wanted to work on." She looked her otter friend over. "Come with me. I have something I want to show you."

They left the library and went into Snow's room. Inside was a large covered canvas. She pulled the cover back to reveal and Sammen gasped. Before him was a partially painted picture with the Abbey in the far background with three mice in front of it. A pair of trees formed an arch around them with beasts charging in front of it or from its sides and top as Badger Lords and Ladies towered over them.

"W-What is this?" he asked breathlessly.

"It's not too bad is it?" his rabbit friend asked.

"No, it's…amazing! Who are all these beasts?"

"They are the heroes I grew up reading the stories of," Serena said, looking at the picture lovingly. "I'm sure you recognize Martin in the center. Beside him are Matthias and Mattimeo. The rest of are the heroes of Redwall, Salmandastron and beyond. It's just that I wanted to make something for them, like Martin's tapestry. At first was just going to make several portraits, but then I…I got carried away." Her face turned pink as she blushed. "You don't think it's too much do you?"

"Too much?! I'd say it's perfect! You must've been working on this fer seasons!"

"Just this one and part of last one. I've been working on it every chance I get, even staying up late and getting up early to work on it."

"This has to be every hero known ta the world. Let's see…there's Lady Tiria and Majerr Frunk. There's Buckler Kordyne. That must be Mariel, Dandin and Joseph. Pretty sure that's Creega Rose Eyes. And I guess that's Gonff the Mousetheif playing his flute front center. Don't think I recognize all these others."

"I'll have to tell you their stories sometime."

"That you'll have too. And are those Guisom shrews in the sides of the background?"

Serena nodded. "They've long been allies to Redwall. I…I'm just not very comfortable about their raucous behavior…"

"That oughtta show 'em you don't think so bad of 'em!"

"I just hope everybeast likes it as much as you do," the rabbitmaid said with a sigh.

"Any beast with sense will like it," the otter told her confidently.

"I hope so. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to painting it."

"Aye."

Sammen turned to go.

"Oh, and Ski—er, Sammen?"

"Yes?"

She embraced him. "Thank you."

He rubbed her head. "No problem, matey." With that he left her to work on her beautiful painting.

None in Mossflower country had ever seen a lynx before. If they'd seen one, they would've thought it something like a strange cross between a wildcat and a hare, with spots on its fur, a short tail, shining eyes, and black haired tufts on its ear tips. But that would change with Lanara the Huntress.

She had not ambitions of conquest or power. She did, however, have a lust for excitement and adventure that made her strive to seek out challenges and battles. From an early age she showed signs of being a great hunter, even among her kind. As she grew, so did her desire to hunt and fight. The extraordinary hearing and eyesight of her species, as well as their incredible speed and stealth abilities, made her a great warrior. Over the seasons she'd been a bounty hunter, bodyguard, and assassin for warlords and corsairs. But she didn't share their goals for ruling or plundering and would abandon them or turn on them when she got bored. Neither did she care for working with the brutes and fools of vermin hordes. Oddly enough, she usually had a small gang of followers with her, though she'd gain and lose members regularly. She didn't want to be a horde leader by any means, but she did find it useful for others to do menial work while she saw to more pressing concerns…as well as let others die in her place. Right now she had six rats, two ferrets, a weasel, a stoat, a fox and a magpie.

She was overlooking the land before them. "So," she remarked. "This is the legendary Mossflower country. A lovely view, but otherwise I don't see anything so special about it."

The weasel, Zachariah, spoke, "Appearances can be most deceiving, Madam. This place has seen the deaths of countless of our kinds."

"Not a lynx though," Lanara said with a grin.

"Only because a lynx has never been here," the lead rat, Snarrl, said.

"True," Lanara remarked. "Luckily, we're just passing through. If we have to kill or steal we will, but let's try to keep out of trouble. And even then leave the fighting to me."

Their newest member, the fox the gang had nicknamed Brushtail, spoke up. "Shouldn't we at least try to steal some treasure from Redwall Abbey while we're here?"

Lanara stroked her chin. "Possibly. That does sound like it could be fun. Though I prefer we pass through and leave with as few casualties as possible without getting into some foolhardy confrontation. We're a small gang mercenaries and thieves, not an full army."

Brushtail sighed. "Too true." He frowned disapprovingly at Lanara. "All your skill and you just flit around like a butterfly going from flower to flower. You have so much potential, yet no ambition. Back in my day—"

The rest of the gang groaned.

"Not this again!" Midge the magpie whined from a limb above them.

"Oh please, not one of these!" the stoat Cruhsha said in mock terror.

"Spare us!" the twin ferrets said in unison.

Brushtail's frown grew. "Fine, you lot of scavengers. Just know that save for Lanara none of you would've lasted a day in my horde."

"If I'd been in your horde," Lanra retorted, "I would've likely killed you myself, than slaughtered all who tried to avenge you before moving on."

"You mean you wouldn't take it as your own?" the fox said with a somewhat hurt tone.

"He who takes the mantle of leader puts a target on his back," Lanara said. "And before you say it, I don't truly see myself as the leader of this gang. Everybeast just happens to look to me for direction when nobeast has a better idea."

"Which just so happens to occur often," Brushtail said contemptuously, looking around the motley group.

"Be that as it may," Lanara said, "we're just passing through Mossflower unless something worthwhile happens. We'll just have to see, won't we?" she said with a hopeful smile.

With that she started forward towards Mossflower, her motley gang of vermin following closely.

It had been ten seasons since the night Salazar the Wicked had come to Bat Mountpit. In that time, Darkwind had grown into a fine specimen of bat. He was the best flyer the bat realm had seen in entire generations, and made clever use of his foot paws and wing claws when holding onto something or hanging from it. He became quite familiar with the land around Bat Mountpit and would often patrol the area to be on the lookout for foebeast or just to explore. He had the beast vision any bat had ever known. In fact, he'd keep his eyes closed when flying around in the caves and tunnels while opening them when he felt fresh air outside. The other bats thought him odd for going out so much, but they admitted he was possibly the best flyer Bat Mountpit had ever produced and his excursions proved useful. He could often bring back sweet smelling flowers or wonderful tasting fruit. But his best task was when he'd see approaching vermin and fly back to sound the alarm.

It was always small groups or a solitary creature. Nothing as bad as Salazar's group. Many times they would pass through or be chased away. Bolder, more dangerous vermin were dealt with with Darkwind leading the charge. He had a reputation as the best warrior Bat Mountpit had ever seen. The other bats found it unusual to have a warrior among them, but could not deny he came through when needed.

One day he had a dream. He was outside, but it was…it was day. But the glaring light of the sun didn't hurt his eyes. He marveled at how bright and vibrant everything was. He was flying towards a large structure, imposing and red. Some force was drawing him to it as he flew to it. As he flew he saw flowers, fruit trees, and gardens. Inside he landed and marveled at the red sandstone walls and floor and stain glass windows, the sun shining through them to make an indoor rainbow. There was a comforting warmth he's never felt in Bat Mountpit. On the wall he saw a magnificent tapestry of an armored mouse holding a sword, vermin fleeing in all directions. The mouse himself stood before the tapestry, the wondrous sword almost glowing in the light. The mouse pointed at Darkwind, his voice coming from everywhere.

You who have long head adventure's call

I give you the greatest adventure of all

You will protect those who live in these walls

You will patrol the night so this place does not fall

You will become champion of—

"Redwall!" Darwind shouted as he woke up.

He let go of the stalactite and flew around wildly.

"Redwall! Redwall! Redwall!"

He made a bag from spider web and gathered up as much as he could carry. He went to the door exit, watching the light through its cracks. He heard a flapping behind him and a figure landed.

"Darkwind," his mother said, "what are you doing, doing?"

"I am leaving Bat Mountpit," he told her. "I have wanted to for a long time, and now I finally will, finally will. I had a dream. A vivid dream. I must leave tonight. I go to a place I will be needed, needed."

His mother reached out and ran her wing claw over his face.

"I won't try to stop you. I always knew this night would come, would come…" She sighed. "Whatever you do or wherever you go, my son, always remember your mother and homeland, homeland."

Darkwind nodded as he hugged her with his leathery wings. "Of course, of course."

He opened the door to step out into the light of the setting sun. He turned as he felt a funny felling. He spread his wings, jumped from the ledge, and flew in the direction the feeling came from. At long last, he would have a grand adventure!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Snow had just left her room after a productive time of painting. She was very surprised to look out a window and see that it was about to turn dark. As she went downstairs she could hear laughing and chatting coming from Cavern Hole. She entered to find the Redwallers conversing and joking with a quintet of hares. She quickly recognized them. It was Sergeant Fleming of the Long Patrol and his troop. They'd stop by the Abbey every two or three seasons, with their numbers getting smaller each visit. The Sergeant insisted that he'd merely relieved hares to go back to Salamandastron, but Snow had her doubts. Sammen approached her.

"There ya are," he said with a smile. "I wuz jes' comin' ta get ya. It's time for supper n' as ya kin see, we got guests."

The hares cheered as the they saw Snow join them.

"Snowflake, me gel!" Sergeant Fleming said as he and the other hares saluted. "Always a pleasure!"

"Hello, Sergeant," she told him warmly.

"It's corporal now," he told her.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked, trying to remember her Long Patrol rankings.

"Think nothing of it, dearie," he told her jovially as the hares exchanged glances. "Just wanted you ta know what to call me. Come, sit with us."

With him were Baggs, Harriet, Ichabod, and Sommers. She greeted them.

"Always a pleasure, me dear," Harriet told her. "It's so annoying that creatures keep mistaking us for rabbits, but if all rabbits were as pretty as you we'd take it as compliment!"

Snow's face flushed under her fur. "You're just saying that."

"Not so," Ichabod told her. "You truly are a lovely creature."

"Especially your eyes," Sommers told her. He carefully put a paw on her face. "Most white furred creatures have pink eyes. But yours are a light blue. Like gemstones."

"Feeling better, dear?" Harriet asked. "We heard you had a spot of trouble earlier. We were worried you were in a corner somewhere crying your eyes out."

She smiled at their concern and shook her head. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you."

"That's good to know," Sommers remarked. "Though we were going to sing to cheer you up. Bally good tune, always makes some smiles at the mess hall, wot."

"I'd still like to hear it," Snow told him, intrigued.

"I'm not so sure," Baggs told her, rubbing his chin. "A good picker upper song might not sound so goof if you don't need a good pick me up."

"It'd be a bally waste," Ichabod said with a nod of agreement.

"I'd say it'd be a bally waste not ta sing it," Fleming told them. "After racking our brains to think of something to cheer up, wot? And it's one of the all time classic epic ballads."

"Please," Snow asked them wide-eyed. "I'm sure I'd like it. I love Salamandastron songs. They're either so lively or so pretty!"

"Here, here!" said a mouse at a nearby table. Other creatures within earshot requested it as well.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Baggs said as the hares exchanged a smile and he picked up a guitar.

"Now then," Fleming told Snow and those listening. "First you need to know this song is about an ancient Badger Lord, Sunstripe, whose head stripe was gold. But before he was Ruler of Salamandastron, he roamed the land with a kestrel named Skalrath dealing with vermin under the name Sunflash the Mace. This ballad is about one of his greatest exploits."

Baggs starts strumming the guitar as the others started to sing.

_I met with six weasels one warm summer night/ And I feared for my life I'd be beaten and slain_

_But their faces were fearful, all ashen with fright/ they jibbered and whimpered like they were insane_

"_O save us, preserve us, O hide us from him!/ The one with the mark of the sun on his face_

_In one paw he carries a great hornbeam limb/ He's the warrior lord they call Sunflash the Mace!"_

_Of a sudden the earth seemed to tremble and shake/ and the verminous weasels passed out in a swoon/_

_As he came like the wind with a hawk in his wake/ there he stood strong and tall in the moon_

_I'll never forget what he told me that night/ looked at the weasels stretched out where they fell_

The music stopped as Harriet sung solo, her voice high and reedy to imitate a child's voice

"_You're a very brave beast to down six in one fight/ For a small baby dormouse—you've done very weelll-eelll-eeellll!"_

When the song was finished there was an applause from the beasts nearby who'd been listening. Snow was smiling from ear to long ear and shaking. She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to laugh loud and hard, almost falling out of her chair.

"Ha!" Sommers said with a clap. "Always a crowd pleasure, wot?!"

Actually, while she'd enjoyed the song, Snow was laughing because she'd just finished painting Sunflash (and Skalrath) on her picture and to hear a song about himsung to her not half an hour later was just too funny.

Snow thanked them and tried to calm herself down as supper was served. Which was very hard to do as the hares devoured every scrap of food that appeared before them, chatting and joking as they did.

Darkwind marveled at how large the outside world truly was. The vast openness of the sky above was almost overwhelming. All around him were plants he couldn't even begin to name. For so many seasons he dreamed of travelling outside of Bat Mountpit and now he was wondering why he hadn't done so much sooner. He wondered how far and how long he'd have to travel to get the glorious Redwall place from his dream. How many nights would it take? What we do during the day? Would the creatures there greet him with open arms or be fearful of him? Perhaps the mouse from his dream would be there to tell him what was happening.

His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion from down below. He looked down to see a creature that looked like a small hare, probably a child, being chased plump, wart covered creatures with short front limbs and long back ones. Toads, he believed they were called.

"Leave me alone!" the small hare called back pleading as he ran. "I've done you no wrong!"

"Kroik! You trespass on Toadlands!" the lead toad croaked. "And rabbit much tasty! Graak!"

Nightwind swooped at the toads with an eerie bat screech. The fat amphibians scattered, croaking in fear.

"Those who would hurt the weak must answer to the dark wind, the dark wind!" he wailed at them.

One the toads threw a three pronged weapon at him. He dodged it. More were thrown and he flitted and dived about for them to miss. He laughed.

"And they say we bats are blind, blind!"

Soon the toads were unarmed. He swooped down at them again with another screech to scratch them with his claws or hit them with his wings.

"Rrebb! Retreat!" The lead toad called out as Darkwind snapped his fangs at him.

Croaking and shouting, the toads hopped away. Darkwind flew to a nearby tree to hang upside down in its branches to rest and catch his breath.

"Thank you," a voice said.

Darkwind looked down to see the small hare.

"You are welcome little hare, little hare," he told him with a fanged smile.

"I'm not a little hare," the creature told him. "I'm grown rabbit. My name's Hazel."

"Oh. My mistake. I've never seen a rabbit before, before."

"No harm done," Hazel told him.

"Tell me," Darkwind asked. "Do you know of a great red house known as Redwall, Redwall?"

"Every beast around here knows of it. It's to the east in Mossflower woods. You'll probably get there before long if you fly fast enough. That way," he pointed. He took of the pouch he carried. "Here, have something to eat. You'll need your strength if you're going to make it."

Darkwind let go of the branch to land in front of the rabbit and eat the strange but tasty food given to him. He was curious about what it was, but there was no time to sit and chat.

"Thank you, thank you," Darkwind told his new friend when he finished. "Best of luck to you, Hazel, Hazel."

He leapt up and started to fly.

"What's your name?" the rabbit called to him.

"It is the great Darkwind, Darkwind!" the bat called to him as he flew to the east as fast as he could.

Alice the owl flew through the air with her new friend, a larger horned owl named Gerard. He'd arrived in the night middle of the night and Alice had flown him around some Mossflower country. It was almost dawn when they returned to her tree.

"Thank you," he told her. "This has been a most informative evening. I've often wondered: does everybeast in Mossflower live in Redwall Abbey."

The smaller owl shook her head. "Not all of them. There are homes scattered all over in houses, huts, caves, tents, holes and the like. Mossflower country is also filled with nomads. Though most creatures end up living at Redwall sooner or later. I myself have thought of setting up a roost there, but it's a tad too domestic for me. Come to think of it has been a while since my last visit."

"Tell me all about it. I've long heard stories about Redwall and would like to hear about it from one first wing."

Alice yawned. "Maybe later. Right now I feel like going to sleep."

"Yes," Gerard remarked. "You should sleep."

He suddenly leapt out of the tree, then flew at Alice to slam into her rending her in the side and back with his talons. Even as she tried to shout his talons gripped her throat.

"I do apologize," he told her. "But no beast must know I'm here and live. At least not one's that don't serve my purpose. Farewell."

With that he snuffed out her life with a move of his talon. He let it fall to the ground, then rolled it under some bushes. He's found a tree to roost in. He'd just closed his eyes to sleep when he heard whistling. He looked to see a male dormouse.

"Hello," he called from his tree.

"Good eve-anin to ya, honor," the dormouse said jovially. "Er good mornin'."

"And what are you doing out so late?"

"More like what am I doin' out so early. We're early risers, me family. Only this time I woke even earlier than usual and decided ta take a walk. Mossflower is very different this time than in da day. I was jus' headin' home ta start cooking brekkist fer me family. Care ta join us?"

"I am a rather peckish," Gerard said, licking his beak. "And breakfast sounds good. I do believe I'll take your offer."

With that he swooped down at dormouse, who barely had time to react before the talons crushed and sank into him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lanara the Huntress had wanted to get out of Mossflower Woods as fast as possible. But she knew that could take a few days at the soonest. However, she was enjoying it more than she thought she would. It was quite peaceful. Serene, in fact. And it was quite bountiful. In the few hours they'd been there the gang had manage to kill some birds, get eggs, catch fish, and found a variety of fruits. Thanks to Zachariah's excellent cooking skills, the little band of vermin ate heartily that evening. The sun was setting when one of the ferrets, Rip, found a curious thing: a massive tree with a door.

"Hey, it's got writtins on it!" his brother Snort said in surprise.

Few of them could read, not even Lanara. Luckily, Brushtail could.

"Brockhall," he read the sign on the door after brushing it off. He put a claw to his chin. "That sounds vaguely familiar…"

Lanara opened the door. Inside was dark and dusty. She was given a torch and explored. It was clear that no beast had used this place in a many, many seasons.

"You can come in," she called to her gang. "The only creature that's been in here are the insects."

They carefully came in and torches were lit and placed.

"Not bad!" Crusha the stoat remarked. "This place could make a nice lair!"

"We can stay the night," Lanara told him sternly. "Then we should leave."

"Are you sure?" Brushtail asked her. "If we're careful enough we could settle down."

She turned to face him with a frown.

"Ooooh," Zachariah said, "bad move."

"Settle down?" The lynx growled, approaching the fox. "If I did that, I'd have to wait for excitement to happen and who knows how long that could be? In the mean time I'd have to do boring, everyday things to pass the time! Oh no! Lanara the Huntress will never settle down. I will be sent hurtling through Hellgates before I ever settle down!"

Her other followers snickered as she glared Brushtail in the eye.

"Is that clear?" she asked in a voice almost like a whisper.

"Crystal!" he replied, swallowing nervously.

And so the vermin spent the night in Brockhall. It amazed them that anybeast would abandon such a large place. It was big enough to house many creatures and could hold many comforts. If they were carrying out an operation Lanara would've considered it a very fine base of operations. With Midge the Magpie in the tree's branches, the rest of the gang had a good pick of places to sleep in Brockhall.

Lanara was the first one up, getting up shortly before dawn. She briefly scouted the area, then returned to stand guard. She was surprised when Brushtail appeared just as she returned.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Patrolling."

"An excellent idea. You never know when foebeasts will strike. And if the stories are true, Mossflower is infested with them. I like a beast who shows initiative," he told her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was just trying to flatter her after yesterday's incident between them.

"And what are you doing up so early?"

"An old habit of mine. Always good to get an early start on the day." He sighed as he looked out before them. "I especially liked to get up on the day of a battle…"

Before the conversation could continue, a screech could be heard in the distance, followed by a short scream. This was followed by a squawk above them as the sound woke up Midge, who dropped from the branches to go inside shouting in a panic.

"Attack! Murder! We're under attack!"

Lanara sped off to where the sounds had come from, pulling out her sword. She arrived she thought the sounds had come from. As the area brightened and the sun rose, she looked around to see what had happened. She saw the paw prints. The creature that made them had been walking, stopped and then…nothing. No wait…there was blood on the ground…

The sound of pawsteps signaled several the others were there.

"What is it?" Snarrl the lead rat asked. "What's happened?"

"Somebeast," Lanara replied, "was eaten."

"Eaten?!" the others yelled.

"See how the tracks just stop? And if you look close enough you'll see the blood splattered where the creature was caught."

The others started looking around nervously.

"You don't think it's an adder, do you?" a rat called Scratt asked nervously. "I hates adders!"

"I hope so," Lanara remarked. "It's so exhilarating to face one! It's been too long."

"Maybe it was lizards," Crusha offered jokingly.

"That wouldn't be bad either," the lynx said with a smile.

"A wolverine!" the ferret twins said with bared teeth and flexing their claws.

"That would be a dream come true!" Lanara declared with a laugh.

"How about an owl?" a new voice offered.

Lanara paused, "You know, I don't think I've ever dealt with—who said that?"

The vermin looked around to see who'd spoken.

"I did," a voice announced from among the tree limbs.

"Everybeast stand back to back!" Lanara called out. "Weapons pointed up!"

The vermin did as they were told, standing in a circle with their weapons pointed up. Lanara looked around, her keen eyes looking for anything that would even remotely stick out among the darkened branches. Even with the sky lighting up as the sun rose, the shadows were still plentiful and large. Then she saw then two big, round eyes looking at the group.

"Calm down," he told them. "I have no wish to fight you, In fact, I'm almost finished eating. For another, I may have use of you."

Lanara flicked the tufted tips of her ears, which happens when a lynx is intrigued.

"Oh?" she asked.

"I need help with a project I am about to start one. A big one."

He paused, most likely for one of them to ask. But Lanara quickly guessed.

"You're going to attack Redwall Abbey, aren't you?"

The eyes continued to look down on her. "Very clever my dear…what are you, if I may be so bold?"

"I am a lynx. I am called Lanara the Huntress."

"And I am Gerard the Gourmand."

"Gor-what?" a rat asked.

"It means I'm a food expert," the owl said proudly. "I compare how things taste to know which is best. From recipe to recipe, from drink to drink, from species to species, from beast to beast! If you want to know how something tastes, no matter how small the difference, I'm you bird."

"So…" Crusha asked. "You want us…you help you attack the Abbey?"

"If you'd be so kind."

"I'm afraid we'll have to decline," Lanara replied. "We are too few, everybeast that has attacked Redwall was sent to Hellgates, and we have no ambitions of conquest."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Gerard told them. "I don't want to conquer Redwall. I want to destroy it."

"DESTROY REDWALL?!" the vermin yelled in shock.

"Yes. It is a safe haven. A sanctuary. With it gone, Mossflower country will be my larder…" the owl clacked his beak hungrily. "Others who've attacked Redwall wanted to plunder it or conquer it. I merely want to destroy it. No tricks, sneaking in, taking captives or parleying. Just complete simple, straightforward destruction. I know it will take many vermin, but you will be rewarded. You make take whatever you like from it. Treasure, food, wine, slaves. You may take what you want, as much as your greedy paws can carry. All I desire is seeing the abbey turned to rubble. If you refuse, so be it. We can stay out of each other's way. I'm sure a tribe or horde would be glad to help for some good loot."

There was a pause for the vermin to think of the owl's offer. Brushtail stepped forward, with big smile on his face.

"I will be happy to join you, sir. In fact, I think I can be of great help to you."

"Oh?" Gerard asked. "Do tell."

"Once I was the leader of a powerful army. It was splintered, but many of my followers are still alive. I had many powerful beasts under my command. What's more, I had a weapon. A powerful weapon unlike any other that even almost vanquished mighty Salamandastron. With it, Redwall will fall!"

Lanara looked at the fox. Even as he spoke he seemed to change. He was talking taller, holding his head high, and carrying himself differently. In the light of the rising run, his fur seemed to brighten as it he was trying to give off a light he hadn't had before. He held his paws up, looking around.

"Give me a few days and you will have the aid of the mightiest force the world has ever seen. Even with a small army, my weapon and skilled soldiers will be what finally ends Redwall once and for all."

There was another pause.

"I like the sound of that," the owl's voice said, impressed. "…I believe I know you, fox. Tell me, do I have the honor of addressing Salazar the Wicked?"

The fox smiled triumphantly. "It has been far too long since I went by that name…"

"Then let your forces be the might that helps me rid Mossflower of its greatest defense. You may take whatever you want form the abbey, just so long as it no longer stands."

"That sounds good enough for me," Salazar said with a smile.

A loud yawn came from the treetops. "Excuse me. I'll leave you to it then. If you'll excuse me, I have part of a dormouse to still eat and need a tree to sleep in." There was flapping sound as the owl flew away.

Salazar turned to his companions with a big smile and a light in his eyes. Without another word he turned back to Brockhall and ran in a gallop. Once inside he started thinking out loud.

"At long last. After 10 long seasons of waiting for a chance, and at long last it's finally here!"

He rummaged through his pack to pull out a majestic crown. He held it out to Midge, who was staring at it in fascination.

"Take this," he told her, "and fly. Fly as far and as fast as you can. Talk to every rat, fox, ferret, weasel, and stoat you encounter. Every carrion bird. Even every reptile. Show them this crown and tell them that Salazar the Wicked is in Mossflower and building a great army. Understand?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving the crown. "Can I have it?"

"I'm afraid I'll need it back. But you can have any other shiny object I have. Which is a lot. You may have your pick!"

Midge took the crown and flew off.

The other vermin crowded around Salazar, bowing.

"How come you never told us who you really were, Sire?" Crusha asked.

"It wasn't an opportune time," the fox replied. "I spent several seasons being hunted down by the Long Patrol and had to disappear. Likewise, I couldn't reveal myself to a rival horde leader or tyrant. Why, some beast would want to kill me just to make a name for himself."

"We're sorry fer all those times didn't like yore stories, Lord!" a rat quickly said apologetically.

"We thought you was makin' 'em up!" another said.

"An we never would made you do so much work ifin we'd knowed!" Rip said.

Lanara snorted in disgust. She wasn't quite surprised. Vermin are a fickle lot, always looking out for themselves. It was like being in a horde all over again…

"Hmph!" Zachariah said in dismay, his forepaws crossed. "A little new information and they're treating him like a completely different beast!"

At least one other beast wasn't completely taken in.

"Think nothing of it!" Salazar told them. "All will be forgiven after we're threw."

"Are we really going to destroy Redwall?" Lanara asked.

Salazar shook his head. "Of course not. Just damage it. We will work with the owl until the time is right, then deal with him. He has, however, given me the opportunity I've been waiting seasons for!" He smiled at the lynx. "Will you be kind enough to join us? We could certainly use your skills. You say you want excitement, and what's more exciting than conquering a place many think invincible?"

She'd rather destroy it. That would be even more exciting. However…

"I think my interest is piqued enough. Also, there is one thing I want."

"What?"

"A sword that hangs in Redwall. Everybeast that has wielded it has never been defeated while slaying every enemy who that fought them, no matter how powerful or experienced. Some even say it is magic. I don't think I believe it, but I would like to hold such a weapon in my paws just once."

"A reasonable request. Now, our first order of business is to find out everything we can about the Abbey. Knowing your enemies strengths and weaknesses is the best way to win a battle. What we need is a spy."

"True," Lanara said, stroking her chin. "We need somebeast clever. Somebeast careful. Somebeast cunning."

She turned to Zachariah with a smile. They both knew he was capable. He gave her a showy bow.

"As you wish, Madame," he said with a smile. "As you wish."

The sun was fast coming up and Darkwind was tired, the brilliant light starting to blind him. He saw trees and flew into one before it was too bright. He sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around himself. Surely this was Mossflower. As soon as the sun was setting he would resume his search for Redwall Abbey…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Snowflake tossed and turned in bed during a fitful sleep. It had been many seasons since she'd had a nightmare. But now she was having the worst one ever. It was night and she was being chased by dark shape in the air with large, round eyes. Her chest burning and her legs aching, she ran to the Abbey as fast she possibly could. But when she got there she saw a horrific site.

Redwall Abbey lay in ruins. Some parts of it lay broken while others were on fire. The lawn was scattered with dead beasts while vermin ran amuck. One of them, a fearsome looking catlike creature, glared at her with eyes like yellow fire. A shadow fell over her. She turned, but instead of the bird, it was a large fox wearing a cloak and crown.

"NO, NOT YOU!" she screamed.

She shot up in bed, a forepaw on her chest. She got out of bed and threw open the shades to let in the early morning sunlight. She saw that the Abbey was intact and in peace. She sighed in great relief and relaxed. She took a moment to catch her breath before leaving her room to see the Abbot. She knocked quietly. She was surprised when he answered, sounding fully awake.

"Come in…ah, Snow, my child. What can I do for you so early?"

"Father Abbot…I had the most terrible dream…"

She sat down and told him.

"I haven't seen had a nightmare about Salazar since I was a dibbun," she said when she was finished. "And I don't know what the rest means. I think the dream may've been trying to tell me something, as such dreams do here at Redwall…but I have no idea what any of it could mean…"

He put a paw on hers. "Don't let it get to you. The fact we were warned will help us be prepared for when something happens. The spirit of Martin watches over the Abbey. Even when vermin to enter here and do damage, they are still defeated in the end. I will talk to the elders later so we can keep watch and be prepared. Thank you very much for telling me this."

Snow sighed in relief, feeling better already. "Thank you, Father," she told him with a smile before leaving. Now wide awake, she felt like doing some more work on her painting. She was making good progress and seeing her heroes should cheer her up.

Alphonse sighed after Snow left. He hadn't told her, but he too had had a dream. Martin the Warrior had appeared before him and spoke a rhyme as a circle-one side white and the other black—spun behind him.

"Night and Day/ Earth and Sky

Two creatures will lead the way

White and Black/ Caring and Brave

They shall save Redwall from the greatest attack

Two creatures not alike at all/

Shall be my most unlikely champions of all."

Now thanks to Snowflake, Alphonse knew another crisis was coming at long last. He didn't know when or how, but knew it would in involve an attack by Salazar the Wicked, a wildcat or something close, and what sounded like a bird of prey, even though every hawk and owl ever encountered by Redwallers had been allies. He would call a meeting of abbey elders and leaders to discuss this and prepare for whatever may come shortly.

The shrews Bringal and Armus were patrolling the wall top alongside Sammen.

"Don't do much ta be a guard," the otter told them. "Some days it's jes' walkin' 'round looking at the scenery for trouble that just ain't there."

"Well," Armus told him, "we Gusiom are used to encountering enemies a lot more than you Redwallers."

"There's probably some scum out there planning to murder, plunder and enslave even as speak," Bringal added, looking out over the landscape with a scowl.

They hadn't been up there long when they heard a high, reedy sound. It was faint, but getting closer.

"What's that?" Armus asked.

"Sounds a little like a fiddle," Sammen remarked, eyes closed and head cocked to listen. "But with a higher sound and, I dunno…stronger. Like somebeast is playing it harder."

"It's getting closer," Bringal said as the music got louder. "Whoever's playing it is coming toward the main gate!"

They ran to the main gate to see a figure playing a stringed instrument with a bow. It looked like a fiddle, but sounded different. The music was a beautiful, stirring sound. But then Armus saw what was playing it.

"What the—that's a weasel!"

"Hey!" Sammen called down to the creature at the gates. "Hey, you! Stop that playing so we can talk!"

The weasel stopped at the sound of being called. He smiled at them.

"Hallo!" he called up to them. "Would you be so kind as to give a poor, tired beast some food and shelter?"

"We would," Bingal replied. "But all we see is a vermin making noise."

"You've got a minute to start leaving before we get out arrows and javelins," Armus said.

"Come now, come now," the weasel said. "If I were a common thug, would I be standing here in the open at the main gate?"

"How do we know there isn't a bunch of other vermin in hiding waiting to charge the moment the gate is open?" Sammen asked in concern.

"Because I am no horde or gang member. I want nothing to do with a group. And quite frankly, they don't anything to do with me either. I am completely unarmed. The only thing I have on me is my precious violin and a flute." With that he played some more sweet notes on his instrument.

Sammen looked at the shrews.

"Go get the Abbot. He'll want to hear about this."

"You mean you're actually thinking of letting a vermin in?" Armus asked with great surprise.

"When was the last time you heard of a vermin approaching the Abbey gates and asking to be let in? They come to the gate with big hordes and big demands, not by themselves and askin' nicely. Though bring some squirrels, more otters and the hares too just in case."

Redwallers were aroused to the news that a lone weasel was at the main gate, asking to be let in and playing an instrument. Even as the main gate was open and he was surrounded by hares, otters, squirrels and a big hedgehog, he casually strolled through, never missing a beat on his violin. He stood there calmly playing his violin until Armus snapped, "Would you stop playing that?!"

He did. "Sorry. I thought it would help pass the time and keep everybeast calm while we waited."

"That is surprisingly good music coming from a vermin," Ichabod remarked.

"Why thank you!" the weasel replied. "I've been practicing long and hard."

"I didn't know vermin had a good ear for music," Sommer said.

"They usually don't," the weasel said with a sniff. "My talents are wasted on tone deaf barbarians who want to listen to obnoxious joke songs or ballads that glorify the criminal life."

"And what, pray tell, makes you so different?" Fleming asked.

"I shall explain that to the Abbot. He well ask questions every beast is thinking and I do so rather dislike having to repeat myself."

"Then wait no longer," Alphonse said as he arrived. He looked over the weasel and his instrument intently. "What brings you here?"

"I," the weasel said as he slid the bow across his violin, "am Zachariah. Minstrel, cook, and cleaner, at your service. I have long heard stories about Redwall Abbey and have come to ask to stay here in exchange for room and board."

"And why should we let a weasel of all beasts live here?" a squirrel asked with a frown.

Zachariah gave a dejected look. "Must you judge me based solely on my kind? Can't a beast prove his worth through his actions?"

"Aye," Sammen said in agreement. "Problem is that most vermin would rather rob or kill ya just as soon say hello."

"…too true," Zachariah said with a nod of agreement.

"Oh?" several Redwallers asked, surprised an argument didn't start.

"I never knew my father," the weasel told them. "He died in battle when I was but a babe, and mother told me he cared for neither of us. In fact, I my birth was unplanned and unwanted. My mother wanted me to grow up into a gentlebeast so I wouldn't suffer my father's fate. And to be brutally honest, I'm a lazy coward. If I will do anything to avoid battle. Why, I wouldn't know what to do with a weapon if I had one!"

The others studied him.

"He certainly don't look like a fighter, do he?" Armus commented.

"If he tried to hold a sword the weight would make him fall," Bingal added contemptuously.

"I'd most likely injure myself before I injured any foebeast," Zachariah remarked.

"But I still don't like it," Armus continued. "Who ever heard of a GOOD vermin?"

"I have," a voice said.

Everybeast looked to see Snowflake step forward as she looked at Zachariah in fascination.

"It has happen few times and far in between," she said, "but there have been vermin who aided Redwallers. Like Gingevire, a wild cat who helped Martin and the Corim free Mossflower from his sister, the wicked Queen Tsarmina. Romsca the corsair and Veil Sixclaw were ferrets who sacrificed themselves to protect am Abbot and future Abbess, respectively. Blaggut was a sea rat who avenged a slain badgermum and befriended Dibbuns while learning his skill as a boatbuilder. Grubbage was another rat who aided Champion Triss and her companions after the defeat of his crew and was well liked by the Abbey dwellers of the time. There was even an entire island of rats who became peaceful farmers after their masters, the Marlfoxes, were defeated."

Everybeast in attendance stared at her in amazement.

"It should also be noted," she added, "that not all woodlanders are always good. There have been shrews, voles, and even squirrels who tried to harm or even kill good beasts." She smiled at the weasel. "So I say let him stay. We can just keep a close watch on him. Besides, Redwall could always use a bard."

Zachariah gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sweet maid," he told her gratefully as he played a note on his violin. "I shall do my utmost best to earn this honor."

"Ya better," Armus told him. "We'll be keepin' an eye on you. Makes me glad the Logalog made us stay here."

"Fair enough," the weasel replied with a shrug. "Though you'll never find a more honest weasel."

"Not that will take much…" Bringal said dismissively.

"Could be worse. You should've seen the unsavory bunch I saw in the forest on the way here."

"Really?" Sammen asked.

Zachariah nodded. "A sorry little lot if I ever saw one. A group of several rats, two ferrets, a stoat and a magpie. Obnoxious creatures, magpies. And the way they talked there might be more."

Sammen and the Abbot exchanged a concerned look. Vermin in Mossflower always meant trouble sooner or later, no matter how big or small.

"You can stay," Alphonse told Zachariah. "But you will be under close watch."

"Understandable," the weasel replied with a bow.

Snow and Abbot Alphonse led Zachariah inside with a group following while another group got together to search for the vermin. The weasel looked around wide-eyed.

"Hmm, nice," he remarked. "Very nice indeed. Not as opulent as the stories say, but still rather homey."

"Don't get any ideas, laddy buck" Ichabod told him, scowling. "If we even see you lean towards something the wrong way, it'll be a hard time for you!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of trying anything with a group of fine Long Patrol hares around," Zachariah told him congenially.

"You know of the Long Patrol?" Harriet asked.

"Only a complete fool wouldn't! Anybeast who has never heard of the fighting hares of Salamandastron would have to have spent much of his life with his head in the ground. Though most vermin do seem to have rocks in their heads, don't they?"

The three hares looked at him wide-eyed, as he'd spoken the remark just before any of them could.

"Now would you please be so kind as to spare a bite or two for a poor beast who hasn't had a truly good meal in quite some time?"

"Of course," Snow replied before anybeast could say anything, the hares and Bringal looking at her with great surprise.

Not far from the main gate, Lanara and Salazar watched as the group left the Abbey.

"Ah good," Salazar remarked, "they've taken the bait!"

The plan had been to watch the Abbey. If no beast came out after a while, it would mean that Zachariah had been slain. But if some came out, that meant he'd told them enough about the gang to throw take attention away from him. What's more, it would give Salazar and Lanara to learn at least some information about their enemies.

"Let's see…otters, some squirrels, a shrew—" Salazar frowned. "Ugh, hares." His frown grew. "Long Patrol hares…"

"I'll deal with them," Lanara told him. "Hares are good fighters. And I've always wanted to fight the Long Patrol."

"When the time comes," the fox told her. His eyes widened as he looked back to the group. "By the fang!"

"What is it?"

"I believe I know one of those long eared bastards…"


End file.
